Elevator Love
by Carly-M
Summary: Two's company, three's a crowd - especially when you're trapped in close quarters


**Title:** Elevator Love  
**Author:** Carly  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jeff/Annie & an unwanted third party  
**Spoilers:** General S2 & slight allusions to 2.12  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG  
**Word Count:** 2,888  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community.  
**Summary:** Two's company, three's a crowd (especially when you're trapped in close quarters)  
**Notes:** Yep, it's the old 'trapped in an elevator' trope.

* * *

"I'm not suggesting the first one was bad," said Annie, looping her thumbs around the straps of her backpack. "It's just that the sequel really spoke to me."

"How old were you when it came out? A fetus?"

"That's why we have things called DVDs, Father Time."

"Whatever," Jeff scoffed, coming to a stop near the elevator. "I'm not debating the merits of Sister Act with you any further because you're clearly in the wrong and I'm starting to feel a bit sorry for you."

"You're the one people should feel sorry for." Annie pressed the up button as they both fell silent. "Or maybe we're both a bit pathetic..." Jeff gave her a wry grin. "How did we even get on that topic?"

"When we found out Pierce's latest 'lady friend' went by the name of Delores Van Cartier."

"Oh yeah. Eww."

The elevator opened and they stepped inside. Jeff hit the fourth floor button just as an arm wedged itself in between the doors. When Jeff saw who the limb belonged to he wished it had have been severed off.

"Wow, hey guys!" Rich exclaimed with a mega-wattage smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Rich, hi!" beamed Annie.

Jeff scowled and gave him a brisk nod.

"Fourth floor? Great, I'm headed there too." Rich stood next to Annie and gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow. "I thought I'd see what Anthropology was all about since you talked it up so much over the break."

"That's fantastic!" Annie turned to Jeff. "Rich and I bumped into one another when we both volunteered to do the town clean-up a couple of weeks ago."

"It's how I like to unwind after surgery," Rich explained. "I love giving back to the community any way I can."

"Isn't he amazing!" gushed Annie.

"I'm almost vomiting rainbows," Jeff muttered.

They had nearly reached their destination when the elevator cab came to a sudden shuddering halt. Annie yelped as the lights flickered and a groaning noise echoed around them. "Are we going to die?" she wailed, clutching onto Jeff and Rich's arms.

"We're not going to die, Annie," said Jeff, fishing out his phone. "This isn't an action movie."

"It's OK, this has happened to me at the hospital before," said Rich. "I know exactly what to do." He patted Annie's hand and moved to the console on the wall.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh good, Doctor MacGyver's on the case."

"Doctor MacGyver," Rich laughed, "I like it. Nice one, Jeff!"

"So what do we have to do?" said Annie, butting in before Jeff could sling a retort his way. She stepped closer to Rich and peered over his shoulder. "Is there a secret code or something?"

"No, nothing as cool as that. We just need to use the emergency phone and..."

"Hey, terrible Dean," Jeff barked into his cell phone, causing Annie and Rich to turn around. "Here's another thing to put on the 'Why Greendale is a craphole' list: the elevator just broke down with me in it... Yeah, Annie and another guy are with me..." Jeff screwed up his nose. "No he's not called McDreamy!"

Rich looked bashful. "Well, actually, some of the nurses do like to..."

"Shut up, Rich." Jeff pressed the phone closer to his ear. "How did you know it was..." he looked up and saw a camera blinking away in the corner. "Oh... No I'm not going to wave to you. Just hurry up and get this thing fixed so I can get out!"

"Is Jeff claustrophobic?" Rich asked Annie.

She shook her head. "No, he was fine when we were trapped in the space bus... and now I'm suddenly grateful Pierce was too busy bragging to Leonard about his 'bendy' lady friend to walk with us."

Jeff finished his call with an exasperated sigh. "The Dean's sending someone to try and fix it but he doesn't know how long it's going to be."

"Oh no, we're going to miss out on class!" Annie rummaged around for her cell. "I need to text Shirley and tell her to take detailed notes for me."

"And I should page the hospital and tell them I might be late today," added Rich. "I've just come off a 14-hour surgery last night, but I wanted to get in a bit earlier and check on my patient."

Jeff looked down at his phone. "And I'm... gonna play Bejeweled."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and there was no sign of anything being fixed so far. The three of them sat side-by-side on the floor with their backs against the wall. Jeff was trying to ignore Annie and Rich's conversation about their volunteer day but there just wasn't enough space to escape their mutual admiration society.

"I couldn't believe how many trash bags you were able to carry at once," said Annie. "I was like, 'Is that Rich or has Superman come to town?'"

"You did pretty well yourself there, missy," Rich grinned. "For someone so petite you've certainly got the muscle power."

She giggled and ducked her head. "Stop it!"

"It's true. You're a little firecracker!"

"Hey, look, high score!" Jeff blurted out, showing them his phone. Annie and Rich gave him polite murmurs of acknowledgement before turning back towards each other.

"Have you got your volunteer certificate in the mail yet?" said Annie.

Rich nodded. "I put it in a frame next to a picture of me and Grandma – she always loved this town. It's where she met Grandpa and fell in love."

"Aww!"

Jeff slowly started to bang the back of his head against the wall.

"... and that's why I think the power of hugs is almost as good as the power of medicine." Rich finished his story with a solemn nod.

Annie looked thoughtful. "Wow, I've never thought about it like that."

"Probably because it's a load of crap," said Jeff.

"Jeff! Rich made some very valid points."

"It's OK, Annie," Rich interjected, "the hug theory isn't for everyone."

"It's not for _anyone_ unless you're a Care Bear!" sneered Jeff. "Oh, what's that? You've got gangrene? Here, have a cuddle while your flesh rots off."

Annie folded her arms and glared at him. "Maybe you're right, Jeff."

"Of course I'm right."

"I mean, I've seen you get a few hugs in your time and they clearly haven't cured you of your jerk-itis."

"Yeah, well, I guess they haven't cured you of your... annoying-itis."

"Wish I could hug this elevator and cure it of its stuck-itis!" laughed Rich.

Jeff just stared at him before taking his phone out and hitting re-dial. "When the hell are we getting out of here, Egghead?" His eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry, did you just say in a couple of _hours_?" Annie gasped as Jeff kept listening. "What do you mean there's been a delay in getting a repairman? Is he coming from Australia?" Resisting the urge to throw his phone at the wall, Jeff slowly raised his free hand in the direction of the camera. "What? You asked me to wave so I'm waving. Well, I guess now it's more of a one-finger salute..."

* * *

Checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, Jeff was dismayed to see that they'd been stuck in there for exactly two hours. He shifted around uncomfortably, feeling his butt falling asleep. Annie was still sitting beside him but Rich had chosen to lie down, using his sweater as a pillow.

"Are you sure you're OK, Rich?" said Annie, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm just more exhausted than I thought from the surgery."

"Maybe you should take a nap or something?"

"Yeah, have a nap, knock yourself out... _literally_," Jeff added under his breath.

"It's alright; I just need to keep myself occupied." Rich stifled a yawn. "Hey, maybe we could play a game! What about 'I spy'?"

"Where do you think we are, inside a Where's Waldo book?" said Jeff, motioning around the small space. "Not a lot of material to work with here."

"Maybe we could play a memory game then?" suggested Annie. "Like the grocery store one?"

"Boring," Jeff sighed.

"How do you know, you haven't even played yet! There are plenty of ways to make this fun."

An evil smirk spread across Jeff's face. "OK, you're on - me first. I went to the grocery store and I bought... a packet of extra large condoms." He tried to keep his laughter at bay when Annie's cheeks started to turn pink.

"Jeff! You can't start with that!"

"Why not? I went to the grocery store and that's what I bought."

"But..."

"But nothing. Your turn now."

Annie chewed her bottom lip. "Fine. I went to the grocery store and I bought... apacketofcondoms."

"Ahem, _extra large_ I believe they were."

"Extra large condoms," she quickly parroted, before suddenly sitting up a little bit straighter. "And I also bought a box of super absorbent tampons." Annie crossed her arms triumphantly at the wigged out look on Jeff's face. "Two can play at this game, smart guy."

"Actually, three should be playing at this game; hence it's not my turn." He leant forward. "Hey, Cuddles MD, it's your shot."

Jeff and Annie were met with a light snoring sound in response.

"Aww, the poor guy," said Annie. "That surgery must have really tuckered him out."

"Well at least you're getting a nice insight into your dating future. Just what every girl wants – a guy falling asleep on them."

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed. "Rich and I aren't dating."

"Not yet, but you've definitely started on the mating ritual." He put on a flirty voice. "You're the big garbage man! No, you're the best patron saint of volunteers! Tee-hee-hee!"

Annie hit him on the arm. "Stop being such an obnoxious ass. Rich happens to be a good guy."

"Oh please, no one can be that perfect."

"Maybe not," she shrugged. "But you shouldn't make me feel bad for wanting to chat with him. And yeah, maybe even flirt a little." Her voice turned softer. "Sometimes it's just nice to know that you're wanted."

Jeff looked away from her and fiddled with his phone, feeling slightly ashamed. He could sense Annie shifting beside him as she tucked her legs up against herself.

"Wonder how much longer we're going to be in here?" said Jeff, breaking the silence.

"Knowing this school... I'd say for eternity."

Jeff glanced at her, relieved to see the tiniest hint of a smile on her face. "Well in that case we better keep ourselves occupied. Bejeweled tournament?"

"What is it with you and that game?"

"I like shiny things. My Dad's actually a magpie."

* * *

Annie watched as Jeff slid another triangle trio into place, upping his score even further. "So when you said tournament you actually meant solo round?"

"I can't help it if I'm a rockstar at this game," he grinned. "You'll get a turn soon enough."

"It's so boring just watching." She kneeled in closer to him and tried to touch the screen. "Pick that jewel."

"Hey, hands off, grabby! I've got a very intricate strategy going on and you're messing with it."

"No you don't. I've spent the past fifteen minutes observing you and you're just picking things at random." She pointed to the left-hand corner. "What about the red one, it looks extra shiny."

"Extra shiny?" he said in bemusement. "Nice tactic. You're one of those people who bet on a horse because it has a funny name, aren't you?"

Annie ignored him, too busy staring at the game. "Hey, what's that symbol under the grid mean?"

"What symbol?"

"It kind of looks like the infinity symbol..." She gasped in indignation. "You've got it set on an endless round haven't you?" Jeff chuckled as she swiped at his chest. "You lying little cheat!"

"I'm sorry; I can't hear you over my never-ending game of awesomeness."

"Give me a turn!"

"Five more minutes."

Annie tried to steal his phone away. "No, you've already had enough time. Now it's your turn to be bored."

"What if they're all 'extra shiny', how are you going to decide what to pick first?" He laughed as they wrestled over the phone. Putting his long limbs to his advantage, he yanked the cell away from her and lifted it up into the air. Losing her momentum, Annie wobbled on one knee before crashing into Jeff's chest. She gave him a shy smile when she realised their faces were only inches apart.

"I think this is the part in the movie where you and I say, 'Hey' to one another in soft voices," Jeff gently teased.

"You've been spending too much time with Abed," she teased back. With a quick glance towards his mouth, she went to move off him when she realised that Jeff had forgotten about their game of keep-away and slipped his hands around her waist. Annie took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes as Jeff leant forward and kissed her. It was soft at first, as if they'd forgotten what the sensation was like, but then the memories hit them like a tidal wave and their kisses became more urgent.

"Jeff," Annie murmured against his lips.

"Mmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"I thought that was obvious."

She pulled her head back but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "It's just... this is dangerous territory for us, y'know? We've just got to a good place again with our friendship and I don't want things to be weird again."

"I know. I just..."

"What?"

He brushed some hair behind her ear. "That thing before, about you being wanted... Well, you are. Very, very wanted." He drank in her delighted smile. "I put up 'Wanted' posters all over town you're that wanted." Annie giggled. "I wanted to kick Angelina Jolie out of her movie _Wanted_ and replace her with you you're so..." Jeff fell silent when Annie crushed his lips with hers to shut him up.

Feeling emboldened, Annie then shifted around so that she was straddling his lap, a move that got an approving murmur from Jeff. He slowly skimmed his hands down her back, meeting no resistance when they came to rest on her ass. Annie pressed even closer into him, missing the feeling of his mouth when he broke away, only to be placated when he started to trace kisses down her throat.

Annie had just started to move her hand underneath Jeff's shirt when Rich's voice suddenly jolted them apart.

"The baby seals!" Rich cried out. "Don't let them in the nursery!"

Jeff could feel Annie's heart hammering against him as he peered over at Rich. "It's OK, he's just dreaming."

"I can't believe I forgot he was there!" Annie squeaked. "This is so embarrassing."

"But a little bit hot too, yeah?"

"Jeff!" She pinched his arm but couldn't help smiling. "Hey, can you hear that rattling?"

The noise became louder. "I think we're finally being rescued." His phone beeped and he fumbled on the ground where he dropped it. "It's a text from the Dean. 'Help is on its way. Smiley face'. And..."

"And what?" Annie prompted when he stopped.

Jeff sheepishly scrunched up his nose. "And, 'Don't worry, I switched off the vision... Wink smiley'."

"Vision?" She tilted her head to where he was pointing towards the camera and buried her face in her hands. "OK, embarrassed no longer covers what I'm feeling right now." Annie untangled herself from him and sat back in her spot straightening her hair just as Rich began to stir.

"Wow, that was some power nap!" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Were you guys still playing with each other all this time?"

Annie and Jeff looked startled. "What?"

"The grocery game?" he elaborated.

"Oh, yeah, that," Annie said in relief. "Totally."

"Yeah," Jeff smirked. "We played it _a lot_. We're pretty good at it."

"Awesome," said Rich, missing the coy looks between them.

* * *

They were finally released a short while later, relieved to be out of their dungeon. As they were signing contracts the Dean had given them (promising they wouldn't sue the school for elevator negligence if they got a free supply of chicken fingers for the year), Rich sidled up to Annie.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me tomorrow?" he beamed. "Maybe we could go over the Anthropology notes we missed?"

Annie gaped at him. "Oh, um, that sounds nice but..."

"We've already got plans," Jeff piped in.

Annie looked half surprised and half hopeful. "We do?"

"Yeah, movie night at my place, remember?" He smiled at her. "I thought we could watch Sister Act 1 and 2."

"Oh, well maybe another time then," Rich said, trying to hide his disappointment. "I'll see you guys around."

They watched him disappear down the hall. "You know what else we could watch?" said Annie.

"What's that?"

"Wanted." She grinned playfully at him. "Do you want me to bring a copy?"

Jeff smirked. "Oh yeah, I definitely want to get my hands on that."

_End_


End file.
